


It Shouldn't Hurt

by jedimonkeyspock



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, POV First Person, Spoilers for 2.11 Adrift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimonkeyspock/pseuds/jedimonkeyspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200ish word drabble, episode tag to 'Adrift'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unadulterated Ianto angst that I wrote about a year ago. Enjoy

" _There's always room for one more"._

It shouldn't hurt to hear him say that. I know what this is, and I know what this isn't.

" _We could've used you an hour ago for naked hide and seek."_

Swallowing past the painful lump in my throat I conjure a smile and try to answer glibly.

" _He cheats, he always cheats"._

It really shouldn't hurt when I smile at her, but it does; knowing that she would gladly take my place in Jack's arms, knowing that he would gladly let her. Instead I concentrate on making my shaking hands obey and do up my shirt buttons; I look anywhere but at him.

If I look at him right now he might see more than I want him to, more than I can afford for him to. It shouldn't hurt when he calls me back into the hothouse to finish what we started like nothing's happened.

It shouldn't make my skin crawl when he reaches out to undo the buttons on my shirt, it shouldn't make my eyes sting and water when he presses kisses to my neck and turns me around to face the wall so he can press against me.

It shouldn't, but it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Ianto just brings out my inner emo child/depressed 15 year old girl-ness. I apologize for nothing. (except for when I do.)


End file.
